Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Future Kids
Here are some future kids for Stephen and some of his friends. Examples Stephen and Sandy: *Bradley (adopted son since he appears in The Forest Book and rides in his father's baby carrier) *Joseph Squirrelsky (son since he appears in Back to the Future 2) *Yasha Squirrelsky (daughter since she appears in Back to the Future 2) *Binky Squirrelsky (son since he appears in Gopher White and the Seven Heroes) Robert and Tanya: *Jonathan Cheddarcake (son since he appears in Back to the Future 3) *Edwin Cheddarcake (son since he appears in Back to the Future 3) Tyler and Bunnie: *John Fluffers (son since he appears in FernGully: The Last Rainforest and rides in his daddy's baby carrier) *Paul Fluffers (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Ringo Fluffers (son since he appears in Arcane (Season 2)) *George Fluffers (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) Rocky and Katrina: *Eric Raccoon (son) *David Raccoon (son) *Ivy Raccoon (daughter) *Zara Dog (daughter) *Erika Dog (daughter) *Zack Dog (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) Tim and Bijou: *Brian Seed-son (son) *Emma Seed-son (daughter) *Julie Seed-son (daughter) *Susie Seed-son (daughter) *Annabelle Seed-son (daughter) *Tim Seed-son Jr. (son since he appears in Arcane (Season 2)) Danny and Daizy: *Dylan Danbul (son) *Kesha Danbul (daughter) *Paul Danbul (son) *Kate Danbul (daughter) *Diesel Danbul (son) *Kidaroo Danbul (son) *Wiseguy Danbul (son) Ryan and Yin: *Ashley Fluffers (daughter) *Stella Fluffers (daughter) *Thomas Fluffers (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Leo Fluffers (son) *Trent Fluffers (son) *Dorothy Fluffers (daughter) *Josh Fluffers (son) *Abigail Fluffers (daughter) *William Fluffers (son) *Jesus Fluffers (son) Chris and Angelina: *Alan & Zayne Pepper (twin sons since they appear in Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach and ride in a wagon hauled by their dad) *Cecilia Pepper (daughter) *Teresa Mouseling (daughter) *Monica Mouseling (daughter) *Keaton Mouseling (son) Alvin and Reba: *Cameron Fluffers (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Sadie Fluffers (daughter) *Anakin Fluffers (son) *Katrina Fluffers (daughter) *Casper Fluffers (son) *Janet Fluffers (daughter) *Alvin Fluffers Jr. (son) Danny and Luna: *Simon Whiskers (son since he appears during in Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True and rides in his dad's baby carrier) *Amy Whiskers (daughter) *Dave Whiskers (son) *Joey Raccoon (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Jennifer Raccoon (daughter) *Kimberly Raccoon (daughter since she appears during two future scenes in A Pooh in Central Park) Andrew and Amy: *Alan Catsmith (son since he appears during two future scenes in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) *Steven Catsmith (son since he appears during two future scenes in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) *Salli Catsmith (daughter since she appears during two future scenes in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) *Kendra Catsmith (daughter since she appears during two future scenes in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) *Charlie Catsmith (son since he appears during two future scenes in The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) Sunil and Pepper: *Vincent Nevla (son) *Marty Nevla (son) *Aaron Nevla (son) *Ursula Nevla (daughter) *Rose Clark (daughter) *Angelina Clark (daughter) *Lillian Clark (daughter) *Rodney Clark (son) Stanz and Rona: *Arthur Hamsterson (son) *Millie Hamsterson (daughter) *Allison Hamsterson (daughter) *Logan Hamsterson (son) *Rosie Hamsterson (daughter) *Percy Hamsterson (son) Aaron and Lammy: *Jaden Sheepish (son) *Penny Sheepish (daughter) *Dennis Sheepish (son) *Cale Sheepish (son) *Tiana Sheepish (daughter) *Holly Sheepish (daughter) *Priscilla Sheepish (daughter) *Maxwell Sheepish (son) *Kastha Sheepish (daughter) *Wilbur Sheepish (son) Booker and Coco: *Lawrence Cooter (son) *Duncan Cooter (son) *Callie Cooter (daughter) *Bridget Cooter (daughter) *Grace Cooter (daughter) Ian and Fluffy Fluffy *Glen Fluffers (son) *Campbell Fluffers (son) *Mike Fluffers (son) *Donnell Fluffers (son) Panda and Floral: *Henry Smoochie (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Ebenezer Smoochie (son) *Dimitri Smoochie (son) *Fredrick Smoochie (son) *Huckleberry Smoochie (son) *Spring Smoochie (daughter) Tails and Amanda: *Penny Opossum (daughter since she appears in AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George and rides in her mother's pouch) *Mitch Prower (son) *Junie Opossum (daughter) *Alberto Prower (son) *Maggie Opossum (daughter) Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: *Daniel Quillers (son) *Aurora Quillers (daughter) *Bambi Quillers (son) *Jayna Quillers (daughter) *Harold Quillers (son) *Sarah Quillers (daughter) *Edmond Quillers (son) *Angel Quillers (daughter) *Señor Quillers (son) *Anna Quillers (daughter) Owen and Priscilla: *Kessie Antler (daughter since she appears in the end of The Secret of NIMH and rides in her dad's baby carrier) *Larry Antler (son) *Angelina & Blossom Skunk (twin daughters since they appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Rodney Skunk (son) *Cody Antler (son) *Isa Skunk (daughter since appears in she appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) Elliot and Lillian: *Sally Bunny (daughter) *Franklin Hops-a-lot (son) *Buster Bunny (son) *Marina Hops-a-lot (daughter) *Hannah Bunny (daughter) *Orville Hops-a-lot (son) *Isabella Bunny (daughter) *Stephen Hops-a-lot (son) Rocky J. Squirrel and Melody Prettyful: *Bob Squirrel (son) *Rachel Prettyful (daughter) *Keith Squirrel (son) *Belle Prettyful (daughter) *Dallas Squirrel (son) Comquateater and Sugar: *Lucy Claws (daughter) *Derek Claws (son) *Terence Claws (son) *Rosanna Claws (daughter) *Elijah Claws (son) *Mavis Claws (daughter) *Darton Claws (son) Anderson and Sheila: *Skylar Joey (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Olivia Joey (daughter) *Calvin Joey (son) *Jessica Joey (daughter) Griffer and Zoe: *Abraham Feist (son) *Adolph Feist (son) *Fritz Feist (son) *Lambert Feist (son) *Hector Feist (son) *Martha Trent (daughter) *Angelica Trent (daughter) *Heather Trent (daughter) Tongueo Money and Penny Ling: *Luke Money (son since he appears in Animals, Inc. and rides in his daddy's baby carrier) *Leia Ling (daughter since she appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Connor Money (son) *Caitlin Ling (daughter) *Lee Money (son) *Elizabeth Ling (daughter) *Gilbert Money (son) *Eddie Ling (son) Walter and Ming-Ming: *Matilda Beakers (daughter) *Arista Duckling (daughter) *Sarah Beakers (daughter) *Ellie Duckling (daughter) *Phillip Beakers (son) Elroy and Pipsqueak: *Canard Oakdale (son) *Miriam Oakdale (daughter) *Alex Oakdale (son) *Penelope ZhuZhu (daughter) *Elroy Oakdale Jr. (son) *Ariel ZhuZhu (daughter) *Yancy ZhuZhu (son) *Moana Oakdale (daughter) *Wolfer Oakdale (son) *Luther ZhuZhu (son) Shy and Trix: *James Weasel (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Walnut Weasel (son) *Rosita Weasel (daughter) *Andy Weasel (son) *Petunia Weasel (daughter) *Beth Fox (daughter) *Marian Fox (daughter) *Jackie Fox (son) *Ricky Fox (son) *Marie Fox (daughter) Psy and Brainy: *Arnold Snowing (son) *Donny & Andrew Snowing (twin sons) *Jodi Snowing (daughter) *Achilles Barker (son) *Lulu Barker (daughter) *Amby Barker (daughter) *Wendy Barker (daughter) Gregory and Bruma: *Michael Stripers (son) *Jackers Stripers (son) *Jane Stripers (daughter) *Elsa Stripers (daughter) *Ally Lioness (daughter) *Violet Lioness (daughter) *Elliot Lioness (son) *Neutron Lioness (son) *Karen Lioness (daughter) Tia and Nicky: *Billy Tabby-Cat (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Alice Fox (daughter) *Gordon Tabby-Cat (son) *Molly Fox (daughter) *Alexander Tabby-Cat (son) *Robyn Fox (daughter) *Jake Tabby-Cat (son) *Hubie Fox (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Georgina Tabby-Cat (daughter) Rompo and Winter: *Walter Money (son since he appears in A Pooh in Central Park and rides in his daddy's baby carrier) *Robert Squirrelly (son since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Gwen Squirrelly (daughter) *Howard Money (son) *Izzy Money (daughter) *Bobby Money (son) *Sandy Squirrelly (daughter) *Judy Squirrelly (daughter) *Helga Squirrelly (daughter) *Jackson Money (son) Waldo and Jingle: *Ellie Weasel (adopted daughter since she appears in Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) *Roderick Weasel (son) *Kathy France (daughter) *Skeeter Weasel (son) *Cyril Weasel (son) *Perdita France (daughter) *Emily France (daughter) *Junior Weasel (son) Phineas and Smelly: *Han McSkunkey (son) *Fiona Smelly (daughter) *Lando McSkunkey (son) *Tanya Smelly (daughter) *Fester McSkunkey (son) *Tillie Smelly (daughter) *Edward McSkunkey (son) *Tara McSkunkey (daughter) *Percy Smelly (son) Charles and Tina: *Lola Beavy (daughter) *Bart Weasel (son) *Dawn Beavy (daughter) *Apple Weasel (son) *Dee-Dee Beavy (daughter) *Dumbo Weasel (son) Shet and Charles De Girl: *Rico Meerkata (son) *Dawson Meerkata (son) *Bianca De Girl (daughter) *Alexia De Girl (daughter) *Pedro Meerkata (son) *Miranda De Girl (daughter) *Eilonwy Meerkata (daughter) *Kristofferson De Girl (son) Periwinkle and Julimoda: *Jasper Claws (son) *Stacey Claws (daughter since she appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Ramesses Claws (son) *Aleshia & Louise Claws (twin daughters) *Gidget Claws (daughter) *Kris Kitten (son) *Red Kitten (son) *Maisy Kitten (daughter) *Attina Kitten (daughter) *Hunk Kitten (son) *Periwinkle Kitten Jr. (son) Daniel and Raldo: *Elmo Alaska (son) *Felicity Alaska (daughter) *Roger Alaska (son) *Dennis Alaska (son) *Betty Alaska (daughter) *Diamond Alaska (daughter) *Rudolph Alaska (son) Frankie and Olivia: *Harry Winter (son) *Zayn Winter (son) *Niall Winter (son) *Liam Winter (son) *Louis Winter (son) *Rebbie Winter (daughter) Dinky and Emerald: *Greta Puppy (daughter) *LaSasha Puppy (daughter) *Mick Dachshund (son) *Boris Dachshund (son) *Faline Puppy (daughter) *Dale Dachshund (son) *Wendell Puppy (son) *Linda Dachshund (daughter) *Huffy Dachshund (son) Jaden and Tally: *Donovan Adorable (son) *Pollyanna Cat (daughter) *Shanna Cat (daughter) *Willard Adorable (son) *Maximilian Adorable (son) *P.T. Adorable (son) *Zoe Cat (daughter) *Amanda Adorable (daughter) *Theodore Cat (son) *Ronnie Adorable (son) *April Cat (daughter) *Stevie Adorable (son) Charlie and Tallulah: *Kimi Nakey (daughter) *Johnny Chipmunk & Lisa Nakey (son and daughter: Twins) *Edd Chipmunk (son) *Nathan Nakey (son) *Anastasia Chipmunk (daughter) *Nicky Chipmunk (son) *Calina Nakey (daughter) Elvis and Bluebell: *Elvis Flyly Jr. (son) *Britney Flyly (daughter) *Melody Rabbit (daughter) *Jagger Flyly (son) *Carlos Flyly (son) *Kel Rabbit (son) *Rita Rabbit (daughter) *Christopher Flyly (son) *Dixie Rabbit (daughter) *Peterson Flyly (son) *Minnie Rabbit (daughter) *Tosha Rabbit (daughter) *Magenta Rabbit (daughter) *Clayton Flyly (son) *Fievel Flyly (son) Gerald and Heather: *Hoagie Gerbil (son) *Sheila Possum (daughter) *Dick Gerbil (son) *Anais Possum (daughter) *Maya Gerbil (daughter) *Tod Possum (son) *Dougie Gerbil (son) Kenai and Stellaluna: *Stephanie Hidna (daughter) *Nicole Batty (daughter) *Tyren Hidna (son) *Teddy Batty (son) *Angela Batty (daughter) *Gabriel Hidna (son) *Crysta Batty (daughter) Russell and Monica: *Klasky Quokka (daughter) *Cameron Quokka (daughter) *Titanic Ferguson (son) *Drew Ferguson (son) *Sue Quokka (daughter) *Jimmy Ferguson (son) *Patricia Ferguson (daughter since she appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Lennon Quokka (son) *Rumpelteazer Quokka (daughter) *Buddy Ferguson (son) Gopher White and Prince Chantment: *Mark Gopher (son) *Mia Gopher (daughter) *Keegan Gopher (son) *Boris Gopher (son) *Alexandra Gopher (daughter) *Bendy Gopher (son) *Casey Gopher (son) Edmund Përlioź and Sandy Hamtaro: *Caninius Përlioź (son) *Will Përlioź (son) *Danielle Hamtaro (daughter) *Lorna Hamtaro (daughter) *Doris Hamtaro (daughter) *Donald Përlioź (son) *Jones Përlioź (son) *Wendolene Përlioź (daughter) Jimmy and Sheila Rae: *Charles Jeepers (son) *Sheila Rea Mousely II (daughter) *Ferdie Jeepers (son) *Victoria Mousely (daughter) *Treelo Jeepers (son) *Alvey Jeepers (son) *Edwyn Jeepers (son) *Becky Mousely (daughter) *Snow White Mousely (daughter) *Daniel Jeepers (son) *Beatrix Mousely (daughter) *Ralphie Jeepers (son) Zack and Lulu: *Spencer Black (son) *Lynn Bear (daughter) *Gillespie Black (son) *Billie Bear (daughter) *Alwyn Black (son) *Horace Bear (son) *Carolina Black (daughter) *Paige Bear (daughter) *Gulliver Black (son) Number of Kids that each have the same number: One *None. Two *Robert and Tanya will have two kids. Three *Stephen and Sandy will have three kids. (But soon four) Four *Stephen and Sandy will soon have four kids. *Tyler and Bunnie will have four kids. *Ian and Fluffy Fluffy will have four kids. *Anderson and Sheila will have four kids. *Stephen and Sandy will soon have four kids. Five *Andrew and Amy will have five kids. *Booker and Coco will have five kids. *Tails and Amanda will have five kids. *Rocky and Melody will have five kids. *Walter and Ming-Ming will have five kids. Six *Rocky Raccoon and Katrina will have six kids. *Tim Seed-son and Bijou will have six kids. *Chris and Angelina will have six kids. *Danny and Luna will have six kids. *Stanz and Rona will have six kids. *Panda and Floral will have six kids. *Charles and Tina will have six kids. *Frankie and Olivia will have six kids. Seven *Danny and Daizy will have seven kids. *Alvin and Reba will have seven kids. *Owen and Priscilla will have seven kids. *Comquateater and Sugar will have seven kids. *Daniel and Raldo will have seven kids. *Gerald and Heather will have seven kids. *Kenai and Stellaluna will have seven kids. *Gopher White and Prince Chantment will have seven kids. Eight *Sunil and Pepper will have eight kids. *Elliot and Lillian will have eight kids. *Griff and Zoe will have eight kids. *Tongueo and Penny will have eight kids. *Waldo and Jingle will have eight kids. *Shet and Charles De Girl will have eight kids. *Tallulah and Charlie will have eight kids. *Edmund and Sandy will have eight kids. Nine *Gregory and Bruma will have nine kids. *Tia and Nicky will have nine kids. *Phineas and Smelly will have nine kids. *Dinky and Emerald will have nine kids. *Zack and Lulu will have nine kids. Ten *Ryan and Yin will have ten kids. *Aaron and Lammy will have ten kids. *Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle will have ten kids. *Elroy and Pipsqueak will have ten kids. *Shy and Trix will have ten kids. *Rompo and Winter will have ten kids. *Monica and Russell will have ten kids. Eleven *None. Twelve *Periwinkle and Julimoda will have twelve kids. *Jaden and Tally Cat will have twelve kids. *Jimmy and Sheila will have twelve kids. Thirteen *None. Fourteen *None. Fifteen *Elvis and Bluebell will have fifteen kids. Sixteen *None. Seventeen *None. Eighteen *None. Nineteen *None. Twenty *None. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Children Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters